


You're the song my heart is beating to

by Cherrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1980s, A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Everyone Is Gay, First Date, Fluff, Harry is preppy highschool kid working in a record store over the summer, Louis calls Harry baby, Louis in leather, M/M, and it's not even larry, heavy making out session, one barely sex scene, or bi or something other than straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie/pseuds/Cherrie
Summary: When Harry saw Louis the first time he was all his delicious fantasies rolled into one, he wanted  to do all sorts of grown up things with him. But now it turns out Louis likes Cyndi Lauper and calling Harry baby and he finds that even though he would still love to do grown up things with Louis- holding his hand is more than enough.





	You're the song my heart is beating to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boadiceas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadiceas/gifts).



> Hello dear readers :D thank you for stopping by and I know I'm late to a party even for a pinch hitter- I hope you enjoy it :D 
> 
> Thank you, boadiceas for the prompt it was fun, and challanging- era pieces always make me nervous.
> 
> Also thank you to my emergency beta for being speed of light fast with this one.
> 
> and it you liked it- I have 13 more. just click on my name ;)

Harry loved the unlimited access to his favorite music, he loved looking through music memorabilia that Jack had stashed away in the backroom of the store, but what he loved the most about this job was the cold.

 

It was the midsummer of 1984 and the heat was like no other, so Harry welcomed the summer job in a record shop located in an old building that kept a chill temperature despite it being scorching hot outside.

 

Jack, the owner of the store, had spent his youth as a roadie, driving around states living the life Harry could only dream about. But now he was paying the price for it - years of drugs and alcohol had left his body in a terrible state. These days he rarely left his house, leaving Harry to tend to the shop on his own - not that Harry minded. He would come in around 8am, clean up a bit, count the money in the register before his shift, spend eight hours reading a book and listening to music more often than tending to customers. Then he would go to Jack’s place just across the street, cook him some dinner, indulge him with some stories from the day and listen to Jack’s own in return and then go home, hang out with Niall, talk to his mom, and do it all over again next morning. 

 

That day had started just like all of the others. He woke up in his lavender bedroom, shot out of his bed, completed his morning routine while Cyndi Lauper was blasting from his radio, and shimmied to his dresser to reveal a line of neatly folded polo shirts in various colors. He took out a dark green one, put it over his head, and then popped the collar. He opened the second drawer and took out brown shorts that were a bit short on him, revealing way more skin above his knees that was strictly appropriate; but sue him - he liked his legs and wanted to show them off, even though in this pile of shit right outside of New York’s yard there was no one to show off to. 

 

He tied a navy argyle sweater around his arms and moved downstairs to eat his breakfast. His mom was already up preparing some pancakes and Gemma, his older sister, was sitting at the computer in the living room cursing at the keyboard, tugging her incredibly short hair - she had cut it off in a protest of some sort, but Harry lost track of the things Gemma was protesting about - undeniably writing some article for her university magazine that fancied itself being the US’s answer to UK’s  _ Spare Rib _ . 

 

He ate, bickered with Gemma, beamed toothily at his mom’s tired pacifying efforts and then skipped to his car - his dad got it for him only few weeks back for his stellar end of the year report in school - and drove to the record store. 

 

He opened the door with a key, he counted the money in a register and then he moved to the door to flip the open sign when he heard a sound.

 

He looked around to find the source of it and saw a motorcycle appearing on the horizon, Harry was sure his mouth was hanging open when he saw it slowing down and a guy sitting on it parked it right next to the door and took of his helmet. By now Harry was sure he was drooling as he saw, in slow motion, the guy shook his head, his hair flopping widely around his face right after taking the helmet off, then he raised one of his legs over the motorcycle giving Harry view of his glorious backside as he dismounted and put the helmet on his seat and then still standing with his back to Harry shook of his leather jacket from his frame, revealing delicious muscles on his arms. 

 

Harry was practically licking the glass as the guy turned around, making Harry jump away from the door and race behind the counter in futile effort to look uninterested while the motorcycle guy stepped inside a record store.

 

Harry made it onto his stool in the last minute and hastily open a magazine both to seem busy and cover his hard on, but secretly he was watching the motorcycle guy like a hawk. He looked at Harry, trailing his eyes over his polo shirt, making Harry blush furiously and look down at his lap. When he dared to look up again, the guy was standing sideways to Harry looking at Van Halen record, his nose scrunched comically. He was studying the cover almost as closely as Harry was studying him.

 

Finally the guy shrugged a bit and moved towards Harry - Van Halen record in hand and laid it on the counter.

 

Harry ringed him up carefully and with a trembling voice announced his balance. The guy took out some dollar bills from his back pocket, his bicep bulging out obscenely making a stag tattoo on his arm appear bigger, and threw them at the counter. Harry counted them quietly and dropped his change two times before he finally calmed enough to place the coins in the guy’s waiting hand.

 

‘Thanks, mate,’ the guy said in surprisingly high voice, Harry expected something deeper, he just nodded though not trusting himself to speak and the guy took the record and started to walk out of the store before he stopped in the door and smirked at Harry dangerously.

 

‘By the way, your magazine was upside down the entire time,’ he added with a wink and disappeared through the door. The only thing left of him was a faint sound of the motorcycle driving away. 

 

Shit.

 

Harry nearly had a heart attack. And he was also pretty sure that the magazine he opened while trying to look cool and collected was opened the right way but what the fuck did he know?

 

He was way too busy ogling the shit out of a tattooed motorcycle guy. 

 

And now it’s been weeks since that day. Ever since then, the motorcycle guy appeared like clockwork every Friday. He went through some records but never actually bought anything since that first time.

 

Harry, on the other hand, was window shopping for his life. For now he could say with one hundred percent certainty that motorcycle guy’s eyes were blue and that he had about 24 tattoos that Harry could see with his clothes on, and he spent an embarrassing amount of time thinking about what he could hide  _ under  _ his clothes. The motorcycle guy smoked and seemed intimidating as shit and Harry usually felt stupid wearing his preppy clothes around him but that only made him more turned on which was probably something he should look into later. 

 

With motorcycle guy preferably. 

 

Ever since motorcycle guy stepped into record shop at the beginning of the summer, Harry’s work became even more exciting. Niall had a grand old time teasing Harry about it mercilessly, which is why he was under a strict ‘don’t visit on Friday’ rule.  Harry knew him enough to know that he would embarrass him in front of the motorcycle guy and as much as Harry knew there was not a chance in hell for this guy to actually like guys and even less so for him to like Harry, out of all the guys around, he wanted to pretend. 

 

And thing was - Harry liked routines. He actually got accustomed to the little routine he and a motorcycle guy seemed to have. He would come in, look at some records even linger a bit at the section Harry always favored with pop divas, he wouldn’t buy shit, and in return Harry would ogle the shit out of that fine huge ass that he just wanted to… never mind.

 

Which was why he was completely perplexed when the motorcycle guy came up to the cash register one Friday and tossed a Cyndi Lauper record on the counter, making Harry so shocked that he didn’t even think before speaking.

 

‘Why would  _ you  _ buy a Cyndi Lauper record?’ he asked incredulously. The sheer hilarity of the situation almost took his breath away. This was motorcycle guy! Who was listening to AC/DC and Van Halen, who drove motorcycle and smoked cigarettes, and had 24 tattoos and counting! What the fuck.

 

‘Well excuse me for listening to music,’ the guy mumbled under his breath while his cheeks turned red.

 

‘No… No! Shit, sorry!’ Harry stammered ‘I just… you bought a Van Halen record when you came here first time!’ Harry accused, like a motorcycle guy deceived him somehow. 

 

‘It was my sister’s birthday! She likes that noisy stuff,’ motorcycle guy answered, scrunching his nose adorably and making Harry’s insides turn into goo. ‘But well… someone’s been keeping an eye on me huh?’ he added. His demeanor changed entirely, he leaning on the counter, resting his head on his hand and looking up to Harry through his eyelashes. His lips curled into the sexiest smirk Harry had ever seen.

 

‘I notice things,’ Harry mumbled in return, feeling his cheeks burn under motorcycle guy’s eye.

 

‘Perceptive,’ he allowed, biting around a smile. ‘I’m Louis,’ he added softly.

 

‘I’m Harry.’ He smiled, shaking Louis’ hand and noticing, mesmerized, how much smaller Louis’ hands were compared to his. He was basically covering his entire palm. The palm that was strangely dainty, and Harry realizsed that maybe he made a huge mistake with judging Louis.

 

His hand was soft, and Harry could see a small yellow patch from nicotine where he would usually rest his cigarette. He smiled at that - even though he usually found smoking a disgusting habit. His nails were bitten down and almost non-existent and Harry had never been so charmed.

 

He only realized that he had been staring at Louis’ hand and holding it for way longer than strictly necessary when he heard Louis releasing a shaky breath. He finally snapped out of his haze and looked up to see Louis smiling at him softly. His first instinct was to jump away and apologize profusely but just then he realized… he may have gotten carried away with touching him, but… Louis didn’t seem like he minded it. Quite opposite actually.

 

‘So you’re a fan of Cyndi Lauper then?’ he asked finally, deciding that it was probably the best to keep the conversation light for now.

 

‘Massive one.’ Louis grinned enthusiastically. ‘I saw her at a New Year’s gig last year,’ he added

 

‘What? You’ve seen Cyndi Lauper live?!’ Harry yelled dramatically. ‘Oh my god, is she like absolutely breathtakingly amazing in person?’

 

‘You have no idea.’ Louis shook his head. ‘Her vocals man, I mean she has an impressive range when you hear her on a record but live… it’s just… mesmerizing.’ 

 

Louis was very animated when he talked. He was gesturing widely his hair flopping around his head and his eyebrows twisting and turning in the most bizarre directions. Harry was enthralled by this boy, finding himself leaning over the counter with his eyes wide open and a doting expression on his face. 

 

‘Like this one…’ Louis said, continuing his rant about how Cyndi Lauper was the greatest pop diva of all times. ‘This is the song that people will be listening to for years after! Decades even!’

 

‘Decades huh?’ Harry smirked plucking the record out from of Louis hand and putting it on. Soon the start of ‘Girls Just Want to Have Fun’ filled up the record shop.

 

Louis jumped as soon as he heard the beginning of the song and Harry giggled fondly. 

 

‘I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s a great song, but I prefer something with, like, a meaning behind it,’ Harry mused as Louis jumped on the counter and sat on it, crossed leg.

 

‘But it does have meaning,’ Louis argued. ‘Those past few decades we’ve seen a fight for women’s rights, for gay rights, for African-American rights, and maybe all of those marginalised groups just want to have some fun for a fucking change. Like when she goes to a gay club and performs that song, she’s telling us - be yourself, have fun and be happy - that’s the best form of protest I can think of,’ Louis ended a bit fired up.

 

Harry looked up at him, his mouth hanging open. Something about Louis’ rant reminded him about what Gemma was always ranting about, but coming from Louis it didn’t make him roll his eyes, it made him think.

 

‘I never thought of it like that…’ Harry said carefully.

 

‘Shit!’ Louis laughed, massaging the back of his neck. ‘I’m sorry. I always go from zero to sixty. Liam and Zayn always tell me that I should cool it on the social justice front.’ He chuckled uncomfortably.

 

‘No, no!’ Harry protested eagerly. ‘You shouldn’t stop yourself from speaking your mind because it may make someone uncomfortable.’ 

 

‘Well, I think they are much more worried about me getting bashed in the head,’ Louis said with a grim laugh.

 

‘Then I have to agree,’ Harry grunted without missing a beat. ‘If there’s a possibility of you getting bashed in the head you should really shut up.’

 

‘Is there?’ Louis asked raising a challenging eyebrow.

 

‘No,’ Harry answered, touching Louis’ arm softly.

 

‘Good.’ Louis smiled, looking up at Harry again. ‘Unfortunately, I have to go. My mom is waiting for me but…see you next Friday?’

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry answered a little breathless and watched as Louis walked out of the shop.

 

* * *

 

‘So you made out yet?’ 

 

‘No, Niall.’

 

‘You fooled around? Some handy?’

 

‘No, Niall.’

 

‘Blowie?’

 

‘No, Niall.’

 

‘Oh my god! Did you let him put it in you!?’

 

‘Oh for god’s sake!’ Harry yelled, throwing his hands up. 

 

He and Niall were hanging out by the lake, Harry reciting every detail of his last night's encounter with Louis, but Niall seemed to have been obsessed with one thing only.

 

‘We didn’t have sex.’ Harry rolled his eyes. ‘We just talked.’

 

‘That’s boring. If he’s as fit as you say he is you should at least blow him.’ Niall shrugged his shoulders, easy smile never wavering.

 

‘You know… For a supposedly straight guy you seem to think a lot about one guy blowing some other.’ Harry snickered, eager to change the subject.

 

‘Eh, straight. I dunno.’ Niall shrugged, making Harry shoot up to sitting position.

 

‘You mean… Niall… are you gay? Are you coming out to me?’ He asked tentatively. Niall never gave him any reason to think he might be gay but Harry remembered how good he was at hiding it before he came out.

 

‘I’m not gay. But I may be something. I dunno. I like girls still. But there are few blokes I wouldn’t mind having a go at.’ Niall shrugged completely unbothered.

 

‘And you’re just so casual about it.’

 

‘Who cares. I’m probably bi or something. Not everyone has to have the huge gay meltdown you had.’ Niall chuckled.

 

‘I didn’t have a gay meltdown!’ Harry argued.

 

‘Mate you tried to kiss me and when I moved away you started to sob about never finding love cause you like dick,’ Niall deadpanned.

 

‘I didn’t really want to kiss you.’ Harry rolled his eyes. ‘I just wanted to see how it was to kiss a guy.’

 

‘Come to think of it, I should have take you up on your offer.’ Niall snickered wiggling his eyebrows looking at Harry and his naked chest.

 

‘You’re gross.’ Harry laughed, shoving him away halfheartedly.

 

‘I may be gross but you should still blow him.’ Niall shrugged.

 

‘Oh my god, Niall’ Harry giggled, holding his stomach. ‘I don’t even know if he likes guys,’ he said,quietly voicing his own doubts.

 

‘Oh please, he started talking social justice two sentences into the conversation, the only other person I saw getting so fired up over those things is your sister and you, both - guess what - queer. He’s into guys,’ Niall concluded, looking at Harry condescendingly.

 

‘I wish.’ Harry sighed, trying to ignore the small shimmer of hope raising up in his belly.

 

‘Who is he anyway? He lives here?’ Niall asked, taking two beer cans out of his backpack and throwing one towards Harry.

 

‘No idea. I’ve never seen him around,’ Harry whined. ‘But he must be from somewhere around here if he’s here every Friday,’ he added, voicing what he had thought about obsessively for the whole afternoon and then the entire night tossing and turning in his bed. 

 

‘I could find out you know,’ Niall commented offhandedly, rolling around to lay on his belly.   
  
‘How?’ Harry asked.

 

‘I have my ways.’

 

‘No… I… I kind of want to find out for myself, you know? Get to know him,’ Harry said blushing.

 

‘Euh. You’re just the worst and I want to meet him,’ Niall stated, his face scrunched in mock disgust.

 

‘Let me first okay?’

 

* * *

 

The next Friday, after his  encounter with Louis, Harry was up earlier than usual. He couldn’t sleep with all his nerves and he was ruining the perfect stacks of polo shirts in order to find something good to wear. He was frantically running around his room making a complete chaos out of the place and that’s how Gemma found him few minutes later.

 

‘What are you doing brother dearest?’ she asked amusedly, leaning against the doorframe, her bleach blonde buzzcut hidden under a black hat.

 

‘I’m trying to find something to wear,’ Harry mumbled.

 

‘I seem to see a lot of your clothes all over the floor. Is there something wrong with them?’ she added with her eyebrows raised.

 

‘They’re not cool enough,’ he admitted reluctantly, blushing all over his face and down his neck. 

 

‘Are we trying to impress someone particular?’

 

‘Yes,’ he whispered. ‘But I don’t want to talk about it yet.’ 

 

She huffed and walked into the room, threading through the heap of clothes he scattered all over the floor, putting three items of clothing in his hand.

 

‘This should be cool enough.’ she smiled, winked at him and left.

 

Fifty minutes later Harry was walking through the door to the record store wearing jean shorts, a white t-shirt, and his football jacket, feeling like an asshole for wearing it even though it was so hot outside. But, well, his sister was the coolest person he knew and if she said he looked cool in this who was he to argue, right?

 

He counted the register with shaky fingers, flipped the open sign, and even had some customers come in, but mostly he was staring back and forth between the clock and the door. Still, he jumped, startled, when Louis walked in.

 

‘Harry!’ Louis exclaimed with a huge smile on his face and two milkshakes in his hand before he looked up at Harry. He stopped dead in his tracks, coughing up his milkshake. 

 

Harry looked at Louis and blushed, seeing as Louis’s eyes were devouring every inch of his frame, moving frantically up and down his torso as he swallowed visibly.

 

‘You’re… um…’ he said weakly while walking over. ‘You’re…’ he said his voice high and shaky, he cleared his throat. ‘You’re wearing a…  a football jacket,’ he stated standing right in front of Harry tugging the jacket, totally fixated on it. 

 

‘I am?’ Harry asked with a little tension in his question, not knowing whether it was a good fixation or a bad one. 

 

‘Shit.’ Louis breathed as his eyes bulged out he stepped back suddenly looking at Harry with a blush. He rubbed his hands over his face and laughed a little self consciously. ‘You just look hot. God, sorry.’ He laughed again. ‘What is wrong with me?’ he mumbled under his breath like he didn’t even mean for Harry to hear him.

 

‘Nothing’s wrong with you.’ Harry smiled bashfully smiling at Louis pleased at the compliment. ‘Actually from where I’m standing you are just about perfect,’ he added a little breathily, wanting to let Louis know that he not only didn’t mind him ogling Harry, he welcomed it.

 

Louis looked up at him from behind his eyelashes like he wanted to ask ‘really?’ and smiled fondly up at Harry fixing a stray curl behind his ear. 

 

‘You laying it thick aren’t you?’ he murmured absently. 

 

‘I like thick,’ Harry stated as he smirked looking pointedly at Louis’ ass and thighs prompting Louis to let out a pearly, jovial laugh.

 

‘You do talk some shit,’ he murmured fondly.   
  
‘I try.’ Harry preened mockingly. ‘Is that for me?’ He pointed towards the milkshake that Louis put on the counter as he came inside.

 

‘Oh shit.’ Louis giggled. ‘Yeah this is for you. Figured um… I figured that everyone likes milkshakes, you know?’

 

‘I love milkshakes.’ Harry smirked, sucking on the straw a tad too provocatively prompting another giggle out of Louis. ‘So…  _ Louis, _ ’ he added, leaning against the counter a bit into Louis’ space, loving the way his name just rolled out of his tongue. ‘What are you doing in this town of all places? I could have sworn I knew almost everyone here, and yet I’ve never seen you before.’ 

 

‘I don’t live here.’ Louis shrugged. ‘I’m from New York, my mom and my sister, they moved here at the beginning of the summer, I come by every Friday to visit.’ 

 

‘Wait! So your mom must be the new English teacher at the high school!’ It was a small town after all, every new person was widely discussed.

 

‘Yeah...’ Louis said tentatively. ‘Wait… are you still in high school?’ 

 

‘Starting my senior year in the fall.’

 

‘Oh god, please tell me that my mom won’t be your teacher,’ Louis groaned.

 

‘Why?’ Harry laughed. 

 

‘I don’t know. it’s just weird.’ Louis shook his head after a beat. 

 

‘Come on. There’s something in the back I want to show you,’ Harry said, changing the subject entirely, and he proceeded to grab Louis hand, completely unaware of his action until Louis’ hand actually found it’s way to his, their fingers tangled together. His heart skipped a beat but he tried not to show it by pulling Louis behind the counter.

 

They stepped inside the back room. Harry rolled eyes at Louis’ silly comments about Harry either being a serial killer or just really wanting to bone him and he moved to show him some of the old records, few signed ones, and some other stuff Jack carried home after his fling with rock ⍘n roll ended.

 

Louis looked in awe through all of them and touched reverently a record signed by all The Beatles.

 

‘You know they were fucking, right?’ Louis asked out of the blue.

 

‘Who?’ Harry asked, completely taken aback by the sudden change of topic.

 

‘John Lennon and Paul McCartney,’ Louis stated.

 

‘Oh, come on.’ Harry laughed, looking fondly at Louis who was sitting cross-legged at the couch, his hair a mess. The leather jacket was long gone, thrown in the corner of the room. Like this, with a smile, rosy cheeks, and crinkles by his eyes from smiling, Louis looked nothing like the boy Harry thought him to be in his head before, and Harry liked it. God he was so screwed.

 

‘What? I can’t think they were a thing?’ Louis asked arching his eyebrow.

 

‘Well there is nothing that would support that theory,’ Harry said a bit unsure.

 

‘Oh, please. Just because people are not talking about it doesn't mean it’s not happening. And besides, just because he was with Yoko Ono doesn’t mean he couldn’t like guys too. People like both. You probably also think Elton John is straight huh?’ Louis giggled.

 

‘I mean… yeah he just got married!’ Harry said.

 

‘He also came out as bi in a  _ Rolling Stone _ interview a few years back.’ Louis snorted.

 

‘Seriously? How the fuck have I not heard about that?’ Harry asked his eyes huge sitting beside Louis.

 

‘Cause even if queer man publicly states that he’s queer people would much rather pretend it never happened. So instead of focusing on the fact that he came out as bisexual they are focusing on the part that he married a girl just now and they think he’s ‘cured.’’ Louis snarled.

 

‘I think my friend is bi,’ Harry said thoughtfully, remembering the conversation he and Niall had at the lake almost a week before.

 

‘So… how does that make you feel?’ Louis asked carefully.

 

‘It um… it’s not my place to have feelings about it.’ Harry shrugged.

 

‘Good answer,’ Louis noted.

 

‘And besides, Louis, I’m gay. What other feelings besides happiness would I have towards my newly queer friend?’ Harry giggled.

 

‘You’d be surprised.’ Louis rolled his eyes.

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘Well… I mentioned Zayn and Liam right?’ Louis asked turning slowly towards Harry who nodded. ‘They are my best friends. I grew up with Zayn and ever since high school he was dating this girl - Perrie. She was beautiful and smart, we got along great, but then after few years they broke up and Zayn met Liam. He just kind of brought him around, introduced him as his boyfriend and well me, and a lot of my friends, we thought that he was in the closet before, like, well, all of us. But he denied it. He loved Perrie. Now he loves Liam. Same thing. But, well… for some of our friends, it wasn’t that simple. Some of them said that he’s just trying to fit in with us and claim a community that he has no right to, some were saying that he is a coward and he should just man up and admit that he’s gay and not cling to the heterosexual orientation because that only perpetuates the idea that gay man can date women and that they just choose not too.’ Louis grimaced.

 

‘But he’s not gay,’ Harry deadpanned. ‘He’s bi, so that’s kind of the point right? That he can date both?’

 

‘Well, see, you are smart.’ Louis laughed fondly. ‘Some of our  _ friends, _ not necessarily.’

 

‘You’ve been hanging out with a wrong crowd then,’ Harry teased biting his bottom lip.

 

‘I think I might have,’ Louis whispered, which made Harry realize how close they were sitting.

 

‘Maybe I could change that,’ Harry murmured back licking his lips quickly as Louis leaned a bit, his breath ghosting on Harry’s lips.

 

‘You’d like that?’ Louis asked teasingly, his hand coming up to Harry’s neck, tugging a bit at the curls there, making Harry throw his head back and whimper one simple word.

 

‘ _ Please.’ _

 

It was like this one simple word, and the way Harry’s head was still tilted back exposing the column of his throat, how his eyes were closed and his mouth open, unlocked something in Louis and made his tighten his grip at Harry’s neck, not enough to hurt, but enough to guide him down and pull him into Louis’ mouth. Even though his touch was rough, the first brush of their lips was gentle. Harry felt like he was electrocuted, his spine arched and his hands shot out to clutch Louis’ shirt. Louis tilted his head a bit to the left changing the angle and kissing Harry deeper. He started to move his hand over Harry’s face and his back, then touched his sides, one of his hands tangling into Harry's shirt and sneaking inside, finally touching his bare skin.

 

Louis sighed happily into Harry’s mouth like he was waiting to touch him for years and he tightened his grip as he felt a familiar tug in his stomach when he caressed surprisingly defined muscles. Harry whimpered in his mouth and attacked him passionately, making Louis fall back against the couch as he climbed over him, sitting down on Louis’ lap with his knees on both sides of his thighs, and then he pressed down hard, humming happily when he felt Louis was getting hard.

 

This was his first kiss and he was high on it. Louis hands were everywhere and his mouth was still on Harry’s, biting him gently and teasing him with his tongue. Harry started to rock softly onto Louis’ lap, enjoying how Louis felt against his ass and he grabbed Louis’ face in his hand and tilted in back to kiss down his jaw. The taste of Louis was intoxicating and he found himself rocking down faster and harder, feeling better than he ever did in his life…

 

‘Harry, Harry baby…’ Louis whispered grabbing him by the hips harshly and stopping his movement. ‘Not like this love,’ he murmured, kissing his adam’s apple softly.

 

‘I…’ Harry said looking to Louis and blushing heavily. God, he really did make a fool out of himself. Louis wanted to make out and Harry was so inexperienced that he basically just came in his pants after like few seconds, what the fuck was wrong with him.

 

‘Baby,’ Louis said his brows furrowed. ‘What is it?’ he asked softly rubbing small circles into Harry’s hipbone.

 

‘I’m sorry. I’ll um… I shouldn’t…’ Harry stammered feeling his eyes water as he tried to climb out of Louis’ lap.

 

‘Baby,’ Louis exhaled, tightening his grip on Harry’s hips. ‘What are you sorry for?’ he asked softly, leaning up a bit. ‘For being the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen?’ He kissed Harry’s jaw, mumbling the words into his skin. ‘For being deliciously responsive like…’ He trailed off and swiped his finger against Harry’s spine, his touch only barely there, but still made Harry arch up. ‘Like this?’ Louis finished with a small smile. ‘You’re gorgeous,’ he said, then looking into Harry’s eyes seriously. ‘I walked in here that first day cause I forgot to buy my sister a gift for her birthday and then I kept coming back because of this pretty boy sitting behind the counter watching my every move.’ He laughed softly, seeing Harry ducking his head embarrassed. ‘I wanted to talk to you so badly,’ Louis groaned hugging Harry tightly to his chest. ‘It took me weeks to finally work up the courage.’ 

 

‘Really?’ Harry asked, twisting his fingers looking down at his lap.

 

‘Really,’ Louis said with conviction, touching Harry’s cheek. ‘That’s why I don’t want this to happen like that.’

 

‘What’s wrong with this?’’ Harry asked.

 

‘Nothing.’ Louis shrugged. ‘But I don’t want you to think even for a second that this is what I came here for. To fuck you and then fuck off.’

 

‘Then what did you came here for?’ 

 

‘To ask you on a date.’ Louis smiled. ‘Would you let me? Take you on a date?’

 

‘Yeah.’ Harry nodded his lips slowly stretching into a wide smile. 

 

‘To…’ Louis started as the bell above the door signalling a new customer rang. Harry groaned and scrambled out of Louis’ lap to attend to the customer that just walked in. He nearly forgot he was actually at work.

 

He tried to hide his annoyance as the woman asked him a thousand questions about records Harry didn't know nor cared about. He just wanted to get back to Louis, and back to him asking Harry on a date. Finally just as the woman left the shop and a bell above the door rang again on her way out, almost immediately, so fast that Harry didn’t even have time to turn around, Louis had his front plastered to Harry’s back and was whispering in his ear.

 

‘Come to New York with me tonight.’ 

 

Harry could swear there was a shiver going up his spine the second he felt the warmth of Louis chest against him, he lulled his head back and rested it against Louis’ shoulder as the other boy achingly slowly slid his hands from Harry’s hips all the way to his stomach.

 

‘I have to go home first. Tell my mom I’m going out with Niall’ he breathed. Was there ever a possibility of him saying no to Louis?

 

‘Don’t you still have to finish your shift?’ Louis murmured teasingly.   
  
‘It’s just two hours left,’ Harry whined. ‘I can just close up earlier,’ he added, all pretence of being cool and collected flew out of the window.

 

‘Tell you what. You finish your shift’ Louis said his lips wandering around the back of Harry's neck. ‘Then you drive home, tell your mom whatever it is you need to tell her and we meet here in three hours.’

 

‘But I don’t want to wait three hours,’ Harry whimpered, leaning into Louis more. 

 

‘I have to stop by my mom’s house.’ Louis smiled into Harry’s hair.

 

‘Fine,’ Harry huffed and moved out of Louis’ space and moved to sort through some records on the counter. 

 

‘Don’t pout at me,’ Louis warned teasingly, pulling Harry into his body by his hand and kissing his lips softly. ‘I’ll see you in three hours.’ he winked as he walked through the door. ‘Wear something nice,’ he yelled and disappeared through the door.

 

Damn it, there was no way in hell he would be able to work now. He smiled to himself as he touched his lips softly still feeling a slight tingling in all of the places Louis touched or kissed him.

 

Holy shit that was fast.

 

* * *

 

Two hours and fifty four minutes later Harry stopped in the parking lot next to the record store and saw Louis already leaning against his motorcycle. He parked carefully, even more carefully than normal seeing as his heart was beating widely out of his chest. 

 

When he stepped out of the car, Louis was already moving towards him and Harry nearly tripped over himself when he saw Louis bringing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. 

 

‘Is this… Is this for me?’ Harry asked looking in awe at the flowers.

 

‘Well, I promised you a date, didn’t I?’ Louis smirked and presented Harry with the flowers. ‘I plan on being a perfect gentleman,’ he teased as kissed the corner of Harry’s mouth.

 

‘So no funny business?’ Harry pouted. ‘I’m a bit disappointed.’ Harry laughed, bringing his hands around Louis’ neck.

 

‘Maybe a bit.’ Louis wiggled his eyebrows as he squeezed Harry’s ass quickly, making the other boy yelp. ‘Put the flowers in your car baby, we’re taking my bike to the city.’

 

Harry scrambled back to his car, he quickly smelled the flowers before putting them on his back seat and walked back to Louis again, who handed him a helmet. He straddled the bike and motioned towards Harry to do the same. He did and he wrapped his arms tightly around Louis’ middle.

 

‘Hold tight, baby.’ Louis smiled and started the bike. 

 

As soon as they were out of the parking lot, Louis accelerated. Harry’s head was outweighed by the helmet so he rested it against Louis’. He wanted to kiss him, but he couldn’t reach any skin so he just nuzzled into him some more, and tighten his hold on Louis’ waist.

 

It was the perfect time to drive. Slowly, the sun was starting to set and the sky was turning orange and pink. It was beautiful and Harry felt that untainted free feeling that could only come by driving hundred an hour on the highway plastered to the back of the boy you like while the New York skyline came into focus.

 

If Harry had some fantasies about New York, Louis’ neighbourhood was not it. It wasn’t the cool Brooklyn loft he dreamed of living in when he moved out for college. Louis parked in front of a normal-looking building. Not high enough to even be a skyscraper, there was a coffee shop open right in front of them and a Chinese restaurant in the next building. 

 

It looked… normal. It made Louis seem less like a fantasy and more like an actual human being and Harry liked it. Louis started as a fantasy for him, the one he loved thinking about in the shower or late at night but somehow during just two days he spent with him Louis turned into a person, a person he really wanted to get to know. And possibly keep.

 

Louis pulled him toward the building and typed in the code before pulling him inside the elevator that looked like it was about to crumble. Louis must have notice his unsure expression because he looped an arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer to his side.

 

‘Don’t worry baby, I’ve been taking this elevator for 18 years now. It’s safe,’ he murmured kissing Harry’s head softly.

 

‘You grew up here?’ Harry asked, figuring talking to Louis was the best way to take his mind out of his probable, imminent death.

 

‘Yeah, I was born here actually. When my mom and my sister had to leave - me, Zayn, and Liam took over the lease.’

 

‘Should I expect some pictures of baby Louis to greet me at the threshold?’ Harry teased.

 

‘Maybe.’ Louis giggled just as the elevator came to a halt. ‘See? We survived.’ He smirked.

 

‘We’re taking the stairs down,’  Harry said authoritatively, making Louis laugh as he opened the door.

 

‘WHAT THE FUCK, GUYS?’ Louis yelled and Harry’s mouth flew right open. 

 

On the couch there were two men, both completely naked, one with his hair buzzed close to his head. He was sitting with his head thrown back and his legs thrown wide open and his hands in the other guy’s black hair, who was kneeling between his legs. Harry’s mouth went dry.

 

‘LOUIS!’ The boy from the floor shouted as soon as he took his mouth off of the other’s and wiped it quickly while standing up. The other one seemed to notice that his companion was giving Louis and Harry a full view of his dick and he pulled him down on the couch almost possessively, shielding him from the view. 

 

‘Seriously?’ Louis raised a mocking eyebrow. ‘He’s sucking your dick and you’re still jealous, Li?’

 

‘Whatever Tomlinson, could you let us fucking dress?’ The guy gritted through his teeth, prompting Louis to laugh loudly but oblige anyway.

 

‘We’ll be in a kitchen.’ He giggled and led Harry to the room to their left.

 

‘So… I’m assuming that was Zayn and Liam?’ Harry asked clearing his throat a bit, his mouth still dry.

 

‘You dirty little kitten’ Louis said with a smile and a shake to his head and he moved into Harry’s space crowding him to the counter. ‘You got turned on huh?’ he whispered into Harry’s ear sucking on the skin right beneath his ear.

 

‘Maybe,’ Harry teased, grinding up into Louis.

 

‘Maybe? Well love, if  _ they  _ turn you on so much maybe you should ask  _ them  _ to do what I’m doing now,’ Louis said, roughly squeezing his hips and digging his fingers into Harry’s flesh biting down on the neck of his skin.

 

‘No,’ Harry breathed, tilting his head even more to give Louis some space to work with. ‘I want you,’ he added and that must have been a good answer because Louis moved at the speed of light and grabbed Harry under his knees, and wasted no time in hoisting him up on the counter and pressing himself in between Harry’s legs.

 

‘You shouldn’t tease me like that, baby,’ Louis murmured dangerously. ‘Next time I may just listen to you.’

 

Harry felt a shudder going through him and he wanted to do something humiliating like apologize or beg but someone clearing their throat at the door stopped the words from coming out. 

 

‘And you were yelling at us?’ someone asked and Harry turned around to look at two boys, now dressed, the taller one with a buzzcut holding the other one with a hand across his chest. 

 

‘As you can see we are both still dressed asshole.’ Louis smiled sweetly, his hands massaging Harry’s knees. ‘Harry, this is Zayn and his pitbull of a boyfriend Liam, guys this is Harry…  _ from the record store,’  _ he added looking pointedly at his friends which prompted Zayn to jump up from his spot and rush to shake Harry’s hand.

 

‘Harry! Mate nice to meet you! I’m Zayn! We are terribly sorry for our um… first encounter…’ Zayn babbled on still shaking Harry’s hand.

 

‘We were just under the impression that we had a house to ourselves like every weekend,’ Liam noted sarcastically. ‘Liam, nice to meet you.’ He nodded at Harry, his hands occupied with holding Zayn by a hip.

 

‘Well, change of plans,’ Louis said cheerfully. ‘We were just grabbing some food.’

 

‘We’re going out?’ Harry asked.

 

‘Of course we are.’ Louis smiled, tugging onto Harry’s curl. ‘Did you think I brought you to New York to only show you the inside of my apartment?’ 

 

‘Well I wouldn’t mind seeing the inside of your apartment,’ Harry said innocently. ‘Like your bedroom perhaps…’ he added under his breath making all of the other boys laugh and Harry just now remembered that they were other people with them in the kitchen. Maybe he should tone it down on the sexual innuendos when there were other people around to hear him. 

 

‘Later,’ Louis whispered straight into his ear and moved away with a wink.

 

‘So, where are you taking dear Harry?’ Zayn asked.

 

‘We’re gonna have a picnic near the Hudson river,’ Louis said rummaging through the cupboards.

 

‘You could come to Legends with us. Ed’s playing,’ Liam said.

 

‘If Ed’s playing that means everyone is going to be there and if you think I’m gonna throw Harry into that tornado you’re crazy,’ Louis sing-songed.

 

‘What tornado?’ Harry asked looking between the three of them.

 

‘Louis overreacts,’ Zayn assured him, patting his shoulder. 

 

‘Not really though,’ Liam chimed in. ‘Tornado meaning their friends.’ He turned to Harry. ‘They take interrogating new boyfriends to a whole new level.’ He was still laughing when he noticed that the rest of them froze immediately as he uttered the word  _ boyfriend ‘ _ Oh. Sorry,’ he added sheepishly.

 

‘Thanks Liam, thanks so much.’ Louis rolled his eyes. ‘Come on Harry, let’s go before they’ll make us bloody marry each other even though this is just our first date,’ he added pulling Harry by his hand, his other one holding a shopping bag filled with food. 

 

‘Nice to meet you guys!’ Harry only had a chance to yell it out before he was pushed out of the door. 

 

The place Louis chose for them was secluded enough to feel intimate but not too secluded to feel creepy. It was a old boat floating right next to river bank. Louis threw their stuff first and jumped in, and then he took Harry by the hand and helped him inside.

 

The New York skyline was simmering in the background. And if he looked to the other side he could swear he could see home from there. 

 

‘Hey.’ Louis nudged him touching his hand delicately. ‘If you want, we can still go to the club or like dinner maybe… I… shit, this was stupid…’ Louis started getting fired up by a second but Harry stopped him. 

 

‘No, no! Lou. This is perfect,’ he said, leaning into Louis kneeling next to him so their faces were even closer than before. ‘I don’t want to go to some noisy club where I can’t talk to you or a restaurant where I can’t even touch you,’ he added.

 

‘Come here.’ Louis motioned for him and turned Harry around so he was sitting with his back against Louis so Louis could wrap his hands around Harry’s middle. Harry sighed and nuzzled back into his chest. When he was comfortable enough he reached for the shopping bag Louis brought and pulled out the bag of chips. He snorted softly and rummaged through it trying to find any snack that wasn’t junk food…  to no avail.

 

‘Are you a five year old?’ Harry laughed showing Louis bags of jelly beans and chips.

 

‘You should hope I’m not,’ Louis teased kissing his neck. ‘What would you have me bring?’

 

‘Some fruit? Sandwiches maybe?’ Harry tried.

 

‘I brought some apple juice?’ Louis tried making Harry giggle.

 

They sat like that for hours talking and laughing, and listening to music on Louis’ walkman he brought with him. They laid next to each other and kissed softly until the sky begin to turn grey and Harry noticed, confused, that it was already morning.

 

‘I should get home,’ Harry admitted, reluctantly pulling away from Louis, the other boy chasing after his lips. ‘Lou.’ Harry giggled. ‘It’s morning.’

 

‘What…’ Louis said as he opened his eyes and finally looked away from Harry. ‘Oh,’ he added realizing that indeed the sun was starting to rise and only half of the city lights were still shining, most of them turning off at dawn. 

 

They stood up, quietly exchanging kisses, and Louis drove Harry back from New York all the way to the record store parking lot. When they got there it was already mid-morning. People were mingling around, it was busy seeing as it was Saturday. After only few hours with Louis, it was so surreal to be back here. Louis dismounted the bike after Harry, took his hand and they slowly strolled over to Harry's car. 

 

Harry stood in front of Louis and leaned against the car. 

 

‘So… I had fun,’ he said biting around the smile since Louis was still holding his hand dangling them between their bodies. 

 

‘Fun enough to maybe let me come back here again?’ Louis smile taking a small step towards Harry.

 

‘Fun enough to maybe let you come back here anytime you want,’ Harry whispered bringing his other hand to Louis’ waist and pulling him in. 

 

‘I’ll hold you to that,’ Louis said with one last soft kiss to Harry’s lips. He turned around and walked to his bike.

 

He put on the helmet and started his motorcycle and he drove off just like he first appeared - all leather and tattoos like a fantasy.

  
But this time, Harry had a feeling he would be coming back. 


End file.
